Inspirations
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Kind of drabbles based on the song titles of songs from the show. Auslly based, but not directly (yet). Love Snowflake


**Hey guys, this is just a quick random fic, where I wrote paragraphs while dropping in the title of an Austin and Ally song. This first chapter is Season 1 songs, and I'll start on the first part of Season 2 soon (because it's nearly 4am where I am) and the whole season isn't out, so there will still be more songs.**

**These are all in Ally's point of view, and yes, she has a crush on Austin, but she doesn't let anyone know it. They are kind of supposed to explain her inspiration for the song titles, but quite a few of them say the song is already written, so bear with it.**

**By the way, I mention no names in this because that's the way I decided to write it. So, written from Ally's POV, Austin is mentioned in all of them, and 'other two best friends' are obviously Trish and Dez.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Snowflake x**

**P.S. I don't own Austin and Ally!**

When she first saw him, she was in complete shock. He was the image of perfection, with his perfect blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and his perfect body. Did she mention he was perfect? Yes, he makes her do a double take.

When he dances with her, in an attempt to loosen her up, she feels her walls crumbling and allows herself to open up to the blonde haired boy. She can feel him try to break down her walls, and she might just allow it.

When he pouts at her, she can't help but feel her heart melt, even though she is super busy, and rushed off her feet. She wants her friend to become known again. She wants him to get his billion hits, and she was determined to make sure he did.

She can't help but feel slightly hurt by the fact that he would go to extreme lengths to try to get her to not like him, but the he explains that he just doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She gets it, but she can't help but think that 'Not a Love Song' is totally a love song, whether he's corrected or not.

"It's me, and it's you." Was her answer when he asked her why they work so well together. He nods with a smile, as if it explained everything, and to them it did.

He sung her song, not caring about his career, putting her ahead of himself. The butterflies in her stomach had nothing to do with the song, but everything to do with the blonde haired boy singing onstage.

When she was replaced, she felt more hurt than she expected. But when he finally tells her that they're better together, she feels the pain leave, and a whole new feeling settle in her body – one which she can't exactly explain.

She can't help but feel invisible when she sees him with his latest girlfriend. When he leaves, she whispers to herself "You don't see me." And she feels like she's never been more alone, even when her other two best friends are standing only a few feet away from her.

The first time they hear one of their songs on the radio, they jump for joy. She does her silly dance, and he laughs at her, but joins in any way. When they heard the first notes, she exclaimed "Have you heard our new song?" even though his answer is obvious, seeing as he helped her write it, and then sung it. But, he still answers her with "I heard it on the radio!"

She can feel her heart beat wildly when he looked at her, even when he was singing the song for another girl. Yup, he can get her heart beat-beat-beat-beating crazily, but he'll never know.

Even when pressured to write a song, she can't help the silly noises that escape her mouth when trying to come up with a tune. "Na, na, na." And he teasingly asks about her obsession with One Direction. She laughs it off, and the song ends up having the title 'Na, Na, Na' just because she loves the sound, and so does he.

She sees his body move as he rehearses the routine with his back-up dancers. "I like the way that you do that move." She tells him as he's on a break, attempting to copy the move but failing miserably. She stumbles, and he catches her before she can hit the ground. They smile at each other, but then he has to get back to his dancers. Feeling butterflies in her chest, she continues to smile, and whispers "I like the way that you do this too."

She closes her eyes, opens them again, and then squints. She can't help but think he's looking at her while he's on a date, but she expects it's just an illusion, because she wants it to be true so much. Still. She flashes a smile in case he was watching, and she can't help but think that he smiled back. Illusion, she told herself.


End file.
